First date
by lasurvolte
Summary: Naruto a proposé un rendezvous à Sasuke, et ce dernier stress et se demande si ça va bien se passer et ce qu’il doit faire pour plaire au blond. narusasu


**Titre :** First date

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** pas à moi. La chanson c'est _First date_ de Blink 182

**Résumé :** Naruto a proposé un rendez-vous à Sasuke, et ce dernier stress et se demande si ça va bien se passer et ce qu'il doit faire pour plaire au blond.

**Genre :** Songfic

**Couple :** baaah Narusasu je dirais

**Note :** la chanson en italique, désolé pour les fautes…

* * *

_In the car I just can't wait,  
to pick you up on our very first date_

_(Dans la voiture je suis vraiment impatient  
De venir te chercher pour notre tout premier rendez-vous)_

Sasuke assit sur son canapé jouait à la console, un jeu de voiture, un jeu que Naruto lui avait prêté. Il s'ennuyait depuis le matin, enfin non plutôt depuis l'aube. A quatre heures du matin il n'avait plus été capable de dormir, la veille le blond lui avait proposé un rendez-vous et cela l'en empêchait. Le stress et l'impatience l'avaient maintenu éveillé malgré lui. Il s'était donc levé et pour passer le temps s'était installé devant ce jeu et n'en avait plus changé depuis. Il finit par regarder sa montre, il n'était que 11h et il ne voyait le blond qu'à 14h, que le temps passait doucement.

_Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?_

_(Est-ce que c'est bien si je prends ta main?  
Est-ce mal si je pense que c'est ringard de danser?  
Est-ce que tu aimes ma coiffure ridicule?  
Tu devinerais que je ne savais pas quoi mettre?)_

Finalement à midi, le brun lâcha la console et alla se faire à manger. Pendant que la bouffe cuisait, il se rendit dans la salle de bain et s'observa dans la glace. Quelle tête horrible il avait, ou alors pensait-il juste cela parce qu'il avait peur de comment Naruto le trouverait ? Est-ce qu'il devait changer de coiffure pour une fois ? Est-ce qu'il devait mettre d'autres fringues ? S'il continuait à penser comme ça, bientôt il finirait par se demander s'il ne devrait pas refaire son nez à la chirurgie esthétique. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, pour la première fois de sa vie Sasuke se demandait s'il allait plaire. Et surtout s'il allait lui plaire.

_I'm too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

_(J'ai vraiment peur de ce que tu penses  
Tu me rends nerveux et je n'arrive pas à manger)_

Finalement il se retrouva devant son assiette, mais au bout d'une bouchée il n'avait déjà plus faim. Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ? Qu'est ce qu'il ne devait pas faire ? Est-ce que Naruto l'aimerait moins s'il lui avouait qu'il n'est pas très friand de ramen ? Qu'est ce que le blond penserait ? Qu'est ce qu'il dirait ? Sasuke jeta la nourriture à la poubelle, il avait trop mal au ventre pour avaler quelque chose d'autre.

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_(Allons-y n__'attendons pas  
Cette soirée est presque terminée  
Sérieusement, faisons durer cette soirée pour toujours  
Pour toujours et jamais  
Faisons la durer pour toujours  
Pour toujours et jamais  
Faisons la durer pour toujours)_

Le moment arriva, Sasuke avait finalement décidé de rester le même que d'habitude, c'est ainsi qu'avec la même coiffure et les mêmes vêtements il sonna chez Naruto. Le blond vint lui ouvrir avec un gigantesque sourire, le fit patienter trois secondes et sortit de son appartement. Puis il le tira par la main et l'emmena jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement. Sauf qu'au lieu de se battre avec Sasuke, il se contenta de s'allonger sur le sol. Le brun fit pareil et ils passèrent tous les deux la journée à regarder le ciel en discutant. Finalement ce n'était pas si compliqué pensa Sasuke, il aurait juste voulu que cela dure pour toujours tellement il se sentait bien.

_When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time_

_(Quand tu souris, ça me fait fondre  
Je ne mérite pas une minute de ton temps)_

A la fin de l'après midi, Sasuke proposa à Naruto d'aller à Ichikaru manger des ramen. Le blond s'empressa d'accepter avec un gigantesque sourire. L'Uchiwa se dit qu'il pourrait se damner pour un sourire pareil, et même manger des ramen jusqu'à la fin de ses jours s'il le fallait. Une fois dans le restaurant préféré du blond, ce dernier s'empressa de commander un bol, Sasuke se contenta de l'observer manger peu pressé de déguster les nouilles. Naruto était tellement adorable, que le brun se dit juste qu'il ne le méritait pas. Mais tant pis, ce qui comptait c'était qu'il était là avec lui.

_I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room_

_(J'aimerais vraiment qu'il n'y ait que toi et moi  
Je suis jaloux de tout le monde dans la pièce)_

Et puis Kiba avait débarqué. Il s'était incrusté entre les deux et Sasuke eut des envies soudaines de meurtre. Quel envahisseur ce type, lui qui était si bien en tête à tête avec Naruto, voilà qu'il venait tout gâcher. Le brun aurait vraiment aimé qu'il disparaisse, pour pouvoir être tranquille avec le blond, juste les deux. En plus Naruto riait aux éclats, et l'Uchiwa baissa la tête, il était sans doute incapable de le faire rire comme ça. Que Kiba dégage, c'était tout ce que désirait Sasuke à cet instant, il avait peur soudainement qu'il lui vole Naruto. Il regarda autour de lui et se dit qu'ici tout le monde était capable de lui prendre le blond. Finalement impatient, il tira Naruto qui n'avait pas finis ses ramen par la main et l'éloigna. Le petit était tellement surpris qu'il ne pensa pas l'engueuler parce qu'il n'avait pas terminé de manger.

_Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies_

_(S'il te plaît ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là  
S'il te plaît ne me fait pas comprendre que tu es capable de mentir)_

Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas de marcher que quand ils se retrouvèrent tous seuls au milieu de nul part. Naruto retrouva alors ses esprits et fit un peu la moue, et ses ramen alors ? Le brun ne sut pas s'expliquer, il eut soudainement peur que le blond le déteste pour ce qu'il venait de faire, mais finalement l'autre garçon ne fut capable que de dire qu'il le trouvait mignon. Sasuke rougit, et souhaita que ça ne soit pas un mensonge, parce que même si Naruto était incapable de mentir, on a toujours du mal à croire à des choses si gentilles.

_I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that i'm probably gonna miss_

_(J'ai peur à la pensée de notre tout premier baiser  
Une cible que je vais probablement manquer)_

Naruto le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Sasuke resta paralysé, il n'osait plus bouger tellement qu'il se sentait bien tout à coup. Et puis le blond se recula pour approcher ses lèvres, l'Uchiwa le repoussa doucement. Il avait bien trop peur pour aller si loin maintenant, il pensait qu'il serait nul, qu'il se raterait, et même si dans le fond ça n'était pas réellement leur premier baiser, celui là serait vrai et Sasuke ne voulait pas se planter. Naruto gonfla les joues quelques secondes et voyant le brun perdu dans ses pensés il en profita et posa sa bouche sur celle de Sasuke.

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_(Allons-y n__'attendons pas  
Cette soirée est presque terminée  
Sérieusement, faisons durer cette soirée pour toujours  
Pour toujours et jamais  
Faisons la durer pour toujours  
Pour toujours et jamais  
Faisons la durer pour toujours)_

En définitive ce n'était pas si terrible. Naruto était juste parfait. Les craintes du brun s'enfuirent et ils s'embrassèrent dans la nuit. Dans la tête de Sasuke résonnait juste une prière qui suppliait au temps de s'arrêter, que ce moment dure toujours. Toujours…

Fin.

L'autatrice : plate, nulle, sans intérêt…

Sasuke : j'allais le dire

L'autatrice : mais bon je publie quand même… En plus ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas fais de songfic. Et comme je suis entrain de revenir dans ma période Blink 182… OHOHO ! Enfin bon, voilà voilà…


End file.
